Deathly Blossom Vampire Knight
by KiwiGoldenCat
Summary: Sakura transferred in Cross Academy and she finally found Zero. Sakura knew that Zero doesn't have the memories of early childhood. Sakura went through all the drama that Yuki cause with Zero. Sakura also knew Zero's secrets. Will Sakura tell Zero or not?
1. Chapter I: Earliest Memories

**Okay this is just for fun. I have nothing which story of Bat couple I can write...I'm still thinking what kind of story. Anyway I decide to write the anime just for fun you know.**

**Forgive me but I never write story before in my life. So it's my first time...also I have six years old vocabulary which means that there will be spelling mistakes, error, bad grammars, few things...B-U-T I'm very smart! Not school smart...but very smart!**

**Title: Deathly Blossom Vampire Knight**

**Rated: M (For languages, sexual, smut, nudity, bloody violence, violence, and dark, very dark scene)**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship, Drama, Horror (Not sure if that count), Hurt/Comfront, Angst**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR NARUTO!**

_**Enjoy the story**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter I**

** Earliest Memories of Haruno Sakura**

_"Kyaaaa!" a seven years old little girl who has pink shoulder-length hair, large emerald eyes, milky skin and right now she's running while laughing. "Get back here!" pink-hair girl turn over her shoulder as she stick her tongue out playfully._

_"Nada!" an eight years old little boy who has silver-white hair, amethyst eyes, pale skin and he's chasing pink-hair girl._

_Two children playing tag for a while and their parents watch them. They are so happy that two children get along so well. Kiryu Yuzuki and Kiryu Ayumu are the best skilled vampire's hunters and their partner is Haruno Haru and Haruno Harumi._

_Kiryu Yuzuki is the most beautiful, deathly woman that makes every women jealous and every men wants her. Yuzuki has long waist-length wavy white as snow hair, beautiful amethyst jewels eyes, very pale but healthy skin. Yuzuki is the skill vampire hunter and her nickname is 'Deathly Dark Angel'._

_Kiryu Ayumu is the most handsome, scary man that makes every women wants him badly and every men scare of him. Ayumu has silver hair that passes his shoulder, cat-alike onyx eyes, pale but healthy skin. Ayumu is the skill vampire hunter and his nickname is 'Bloody Demon'._

_Haruno Harumi is the most beautiful, scary woman that makes many men and women scare of her. Harumi has long hip-length straight heathy pale pink hair; amazing ruby jewels eyes, light tan skin. Harumi is the skill vampire hunter and her nickname is 'Ruby Butterfly'._

_Haruno Haru is the most handsome, deathly man that makes every women want him but scare and every men jealous of him. Haru has bloody red messy hair, dark emerald eyes, tan skin and always wear a black collar. Haru is the skill vampire hunter and his nickname is 'Vicious Bloody Cat'._

_The four most skill vampire hunters has been group mostly all the time. They've been best of friend ever since they were kids; they've been through the hell every single day together. The Haruno and Kiryu has decide they are going to make their first elder child to married as in arranged marriage. First Yuzuki has given birth twin boys and Harumi gave birth to a girl on March 28 on spring day. They have decide to let the girl choose who she want to get married._

_The parents kept watching their children until the howl came as the gray clouds suddenly appear. The two kids stopped and looked up in confusion while the parents quickly in rush. Harumi and Yuzuki shouted their kids while Haru and Ayumu takes out their weapon and ran toward the direction of the wood exploring. Pink-hair girl and silver-white hair boy ran toward to their mother. Harumi hugged her daughter while Yuzuki peck her son forehead._

_"Sweetheart, whatever you hear please do not leave the house. Most importantly be wise and hide anywhere in the house!" pink-hair girl nodded her head clearly confuse and scared._

_"I love you sweetie." Harumi peck her daughter cheek. Yuzuki look at her son, "You must protect her." silver-white hair boy nodded his head and Yuzuki ruffle his hair._

_"Good. Come on Harumi!" Harumi nod and two women ran toward the direction where their husbands ran._

_Silver-white hair boys grabbed pink-hair girl hand inside the house, he pull her gently ascended the stairs. "Is mommy and daddy gonna be okay?" she said as the boy look at her._

_"They will be fine...they're strong." the boy small smile at her then he quickly ran toward his room. He dropped her hand and run toward his bed. He pushes the bed all his strength, then move the rug, he open the secret hiding place lid. He look up, "Come on, and hide here!" the girl ran toward him as he helped her in the large box. The girl look at the boy, "Are you coming?" the boy shakes his head._

_"No yet. I have to go somewhere else real quick. I'll be right back." the boy said as he quickly closes the lid and cover with the rug._

_The little girl is shiver in fear as she curls up in the circle, praying with her hands holding together on her chest._

_Then the lid open wide as the girl look up in shocked, scare, and confused. She saw him and slowly relief, "Are you okay?" silver-white boy asked as she nods her head._

_"Good...no matter what, please don't come out until everything is safe." gunshots heard as the girl whimper sadly. The boy sighs, he take his necklace off, he gave it to her. The girl looks at it as she slowly grabbed it, "If you keep this safe and wear it all the time. I will come back to you, for that necklace and you." the girl stare at the silver kahi cross necklace. The girl look up and she quickly take her necklace off and gave it to the boy._

_"Please keep it safe...if you didn't come back...I'll find you." the girl said as the boy took it gently and stare at the bloody ruby ring which it belong to man size. The boy look at the girl in shock, "Isn't this...?" the girl smile softly, "Hai...it's exchange rings for marriage." the boy softly small smile at her then he put it over his head._

_"I'll keep it safe." the boy said as the girl nodded her head._

_"Be careful..." the boy lean down and peck the girl forehead._

_"I will, good bye Sakura." the boy quickly close the lid as Sakura slid down, clutching the kahi cross necklace._

_"Please be careful...Zero." Sakura whispers while her eyes slowly close._

_**...**_

_Sakura open her eyes slowly, she heard everything very carefully, and everything is very quite. Sakura look up, she stood up and push the lid on her tiptoes. The lid open, Sakura push it aside and climb up from the box hole. Sakura look around, she walk toward the window and she froze. Her eyes wide when she saw unbelievable scene, she turn around and ran toward the front door._

_Once she's outside, she sudden stopped as she looks at the scene. Sakura slowly walk toward four figures lying on the ground. Sakura eyes watering as she recognizes four people. Her parents and parents-in-law, she dropped her knees, slowly crawled toward her parents. Sakura touch her birth mother bloody cold face, Sakura notice her mother eyes open; lifeless and soulless. Sakura touch her mother's eyelids and shut it. Sakura glance at her birth father, and she glances her other parents; same lying position just like her mother. Sakura head hung low as the tears slowly coming down._

_Sakura heard a vicious growl in east direction, Sakura head held up and saw a man growling at her. Sakura watch his mouth fangs teeth showing, bloods coming down, his clothes are all ruin and he also carry a bloody arm. Sakura glance down, she notice her birth father left arm ripped off. Sakura glances down, she notices a silver gun. Sakura slowly take the silver gun and she slowly stood up. Sakura stare at wild vicious vampire man, he still growl at her then he run toward her. Sakura stares at him emotionless as she held up the silver gun. A vampire man got close to her, Sakura pull the trigger as the shot went through the vampire brain. The bloods splatter all over Sakura and few on the ground, Sakura slowly dropped her arm while stare at the dead vampire._

_Sakura heard the growls behind her, she slowly turn around and saw few vampires growling at her. Sakura raise her eyebrows and she pick up a silver knife and glares at the vampires._

_"Zero...you didn't come for me..." Sakura whispers as the vampires shift slowly toward._

_Suddenly the snow falling down from the gray clouds as the cold breeze came though Sakura's hair._

_"But...I'll find you...just like I promise..." Sakura clutch the gun and knife while slowly smile appear on her face._

_"No matter what...I WILL FIND YOU!" Sakura shouted as the vampires zoom toward her as Sakura sickly playful smirked._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I SUCK AT WRITING! **

**But I kind of try my best though...what do you readers think? Like it?**

**I'm sorry that my writing skill are suck...-watering eyes-**

**Please review...if that's when how you do...and um...please tell me what do you think of this chapter?**

**And I KNOW I suck at write story but that doesn't stop me though -grinned-**


	2. Chapter II: New Student & New Guardian

**Here's chapter 2 and sorry if this chapter kind of boring. But I already had a great plan for this story so I think you'll like it soon.**

**Don't own Vampire Knight or Naruto**

**And also this story was fixed by beta and THANK YOU! ^-^**

**_Enjoy the story~! _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter II<strong>_

_**New Student/New Guardian**_

Sakura looked up at the building in front of her, Cross Academy. Sakura smirked and she looked down at herself, she wore the day-class uniform incorrectly and didnt wear the bow. Her white collar was unbutton, showing her black collar, black knee socks and black knee boots. She wore a silver ring on her left pinky, another silver ring on her left thumb, and silver cross ring on her right index finger. She also wore bunch of different seven patterns bracelets colors on her left wrist, and a black rose earring on her right ear. Over the years her pink hair grew to her waist and her emerald eyes turn lighter like emerald jewels.

Sakura smirked wide as she looked around. "I wonder if I came here too early?" Sakura looked at the sky, it was almost sunrise. Sakura shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh well. Now I need to find that chairman." Sakura thought out loud as she begin her journey to the chairman's office.

**... **

Sakura knocked on the door and heard a cheerful voice, "Come in!". Sakura opened the door, and walked inside the office. Sakura saw a man in odd clothing, he has long straw colored hair and it was pulled back a low ponytail. The man blinked as Sakura grinned at him when she recognized him, "Kaien Cross. Long time no see." Kaien smiled wide and he suddenly got up and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Oh! Sakura I haven't seen you in so long!" Sakura sweat dropped but let him hug her.

Few minutes later, Kaien was still rubbing his cheek against Sakura, causing Sakura to slowly grow a vein above her head.

"Okay that's enough!" Sakura pushed him away from her as she crossed her arms annoyed. Kaien pouted but he went back to his desk and sat down.

"How are you Sakura?" Sakura sighed and smiled at him.

"I've been doing good." Sakura bit her bottom lip. "How's...Zero?" Sakura asked worriedly, causing Kaien's smiling face to slowly change into a serious one.

"He's...having a hard time I believe." Sakura frowned, she knew Zero's secret. Sakura has been searching for Zero for a long time, until she found out he was being taken care of by Kaien. Kaien explained everything to her and Sakura understood completly. Sakura had been training and traveling for a long time, and now it's her time to go back..to her Zero.

Sakura also knew that Zero didnt have any of his old memories, but it wasn't his fault, it's that damn bitch of a vampire's fault. Sakura couldn't help but feel sad that Zero didnt know her. She wanted her Zero back but she would have to spend time with Zero again. Even though Zero doesn't remember her, she was still going to spend time with him because she loved him!

Sakura shoke her head mentally and payed attention to Kaien, "Sakura...I want you to spend time with Zero, which also means guard Zero. You are Zero's secret bodyguard . You make sure that Yuki doesn't find out about his secret. Understand?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Of course, I'll make sure that Yuki keeps her distance from Zero." Kaien nodded his head.

"Thank you Sakura, Yuki may be strong girl but she's still young and terrified deep down." Sakura nodded her head once again.

"Kay." Kaien smiled at Sakura.

"Its good to see you again Sakura. I already told Yuki and Zero about the new student and new guardian. They're waiting at the front fountain." Sakura nodded her head and smiled.

"Kay, it's good to see you again chairman. Bye." Sakura walk out of the office. She had already been exploring around the cross academy a few weeks ago, and with her photographic memory she knew where everything was...

Sakura arrived at the spot and she stopped when she saw him, her Zero. Sakura smiled softly while her eyes still looked at him dreamily, _'Zero...my love...I missed you so much.'_ Sakura thought, she then quickly covered her face with a emotionless mask.

"Hello, you two must be Cross Yuki and Kiryu Zero." Sakura smiled at them as Yuki smiled back wider.

"This is going to be great! A new guardian and new student! I'm so excited!" Sakura smiled at Yuki cheerful, she then glanced up at Zero. She never saw Zero close up, he looked so much like his parents. Sakura mentally smiled sadly, "So Sakura can you tell us what weapon you use?" Yuki asked with a smile on her face.

Sakura blink and tilted her head, "Weapon?" Yuki nodded her head.

"Hai, like I have Artmeis Rod and Zero has Bloody Rose." Sakura open her mouth made 'o' shape, showing she understood.

"I see." Sakura reached to her right mid-thigh cover under her skirt and quickly took out her silver kunai knife. "This is called 'Silver Kunai'." Sakura put it back where it belonged as she shift behind her and she held up her knuckle, "This is called, 'X Claw Dagger'." Sakura put it back. Lastly Sakura reached her left boot, she grabbed the object and quickly took it out. "And last it called, "Solid Steel Chain Whip'." Sakura said then she put it back in her boot. Sakura look at Yuki and Zero; Yuki's jaw was open wide while her eyes were wide in shock and Zero just look at her emotionlessly, but there was something in his eyes.

"Wow...you must be really good at fighting, I mean since you use all those deadly weapons." Yuki shook her head as Sakura smirked.

_'Oh honey, you have no idea.'_ Sakura thought, just as she finished that sentence Yuki looked up with a sudden gasp.

"Oh shoot! I better go before things get ugly!" Yuki quickly jumped up and ran toward the building gate Sakura watched her in amusement as she giggled.

"Yuki is a very interesting girl." Sakura smiled as Zero grunted and crossed his arms annoyed. Then suddenly, Zero held his head and panted, not even noticing the frown on Sakura's face. Sakura took out a tin case of blood tablets and handed them to him.

"I already know about your secret, I'll make up a cover for you just in case you are in this situation again. If you need anything, _anything_ just tell me." Sakura said while Zero stared at the blood tablets and slowly grabbed them from Sakura.

"I mean it Zero, if you need _anything_, tell me. I'll gladly do anything for you." Sakura whispered as she turned around, walking away from the sceen.

Zero watched Sakura's walking form until she disappeared from his sight, Zero glanced down at the blood tablets on his hand.

Zero glanced up, _"Anything?" _Zero licked his lip as his amethyst eyes turned blood red. _"I want your sweet blood." _And with that he walked away, with a sadistic smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know there isn't exciting things in this chapter B-U-T the next chapter is going to be interesting which means bitch deathly violence scene so look forward soon.<strong>

** Please Review~ ^^**

**Also sorry if this chapter is short...^^''**


	3. Chapter III: Bloody Valentine Part One

** Here's chapter 3! I think you'll like this chapter.**

**Thanks beta!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight or Naruto.**

**_Enjoy_**

**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**Bloody Valentine Part One**

Sakura cautionly walked through the woods, when she heard snap behind turned around taking out her x claw dagger. Sakura looked in the direction the snap came from and she narrowed her eyes.

Sakura tilted her head, _'Must have been an animal or something.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura put her x claw dagger away as she turned around and started exploring the woods. When she finished her exploring, she was about to walk back but stopped. Sakura sighed, shaking her head as she placed both her small hands on her hips, "Tsk, tsk...you shouldn't be here. This school only allows students, staff, and teachers. No outsiders unless you already had permission from the chairman." Sakura said as she turned her head to her left, the vampire man walked out of the shadows. The vampire man viciously growled at her, causing Sakura to smile sweetly at him. "Now, now can't we all get along?" Sakura asked sweetly. Sakura heard another growl behind her, she turned around and saw a very tall vampire man. Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Wow...you're one heck of a tall dude." Sakura blurted it out.

Then suddenly a vampire man ran towards her. Sakura ducked and twirled her leg around the vampire man legs. The vampire man fell while Sakura jumped up and flipped backwards and landed on the ground gracefully. Sakura smirked as the vampire man angrily growled at her. The tall vampire man came up behind the vampire man who crouched down, Sakura took out her x claw daggers. "I'm guessing that we can't get along. That's too bad, if we get along well. Maybe I'll let you of-whoa!" Sakura jumped up and flipped backward, landing on a tree branch.

Sakura glared at the vampire man, "It's not very nice to attack someone when they're talking." Sakura scolded. The vampires' growled annoyed as Sakura sighed. "Well as I was saying if we get along, I'll let you go but since you attacked me." Sakura sadisticly smirked. "I'll just have to kill you." Sakura jumped off and flew toward the vampire man, holding up her x claw dagger. Sakura swing her claw but the vampire man dodge. Sakura swing her leg and it hit the head of vampire man.

Sakura landed on the ground on her feet easily. Sakura stared at the vampire man, the vampire man finally snapped and he lugged toward her. Sakura took out her whip chain and swung it around the vampire man's neck. Sakura smirked smugly as she pulled it towards her using her monstrous strength. Then she swung her x claw dagger across the vampire's face. The blood splattered on the ground and a few drops landed on Sakura's right cheek. Sakura unwrapped the whip chain and swing it around the vampire man's legs, she pulled her whip chain causing the vampire man fell backward. Sakura held up her x claw dagger and lugged toward him, she stabbed the vampire man in the heart.

Sakura pulled it out as her blooded x claw dagger dripped, Sakura watched the vampire man die and drop to the ground. Sakura heard rustles in a bush, causing her to quickly turns around in fight mood. But she stopped when she saw Zero standing there, Sakura blinked a few times and stood up straight. "Zero..." Zero stared at Sakura then he held up his bloody rose toward Sakura. Sakura looked at him in confusion and she was about to shift but Zero stopped her, "Don't move."

Sakura felt a presence behind her, she glance up and saw the tall vampire man was behind her with hungry growls.

_'Oh shit, I clearly forgot about this thing.'_ Sakura thought and mentally hit herself.

The tall vampire man wrapped his muscular arms around Sakura's shoulders, he moved her head and exposed her smooth long neck. Causing Zero to glare at the tall vampire man, noticing the tall vampire man slowly lean towards Sakura's neck. Sakura closed her eyes tightly but suddenly a hand grabbed her elbow, pulling her toward something hard.

Sakura opened her eyes, and she saw a uniform shirt, she looked up and it Zero. Zero half hugged Sakura with his free arm while his bloody rose was on the tall vampire man's forehead. Sakura watched just as Zero glanced at Sakura, he noticed that she was watching them. Zero moved his free hand and pulled the back of her head on his chest.

Zero pulled the trigger and shot through the tall vampire mans head, the blood splattered on the ground and dew on Zero's uniform. Sakura leaned back and she looked up at Zero. Zero looked disgusted at the dead vampires, he then turned away to looked down at Sakura. "I'll take of them." Zero wiped the blood drops off Sakura's right cheek. "Go...Yuki needs help." Sakura nodded her head. "Thanks Zero." Sakura ran off while Zero watched her until she was out of his sight.

**... **

Sakura watched Yuki push the fan girls away from the gate. Sakura shook her head, "They really are energetic, I wonder if they're gonna be more energetic tomorrow since it's Valentine's day tomorrow." Sakura mumbled and shivered from the goose bumps on her arms. Sakura sighed and leaned on the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

The gate opened and Sakura glanced at the vampires, who were walking out in white uniforms. Sakura frowned when she look at each of them.

_'Hanabusa Aido nicknamed 'Idol' by the Day Class girls. Noble vampire and possesses the ability to freeze matter.'_ Sakura's jade eyes landed on another vampire.

_'Senri Shiki youngest Night Class student along with Rim Touya.' _Sakura looked at the vampire girl.

_'Rima Touya is one of the youngest Night Class students and works alongside Senri Shiki as a model.'_ Sakura looked at another female vampire.

_'Ruka Souen is a Night Class student, popular among the Day Class boys and one of the most faithful and protective of Kaname Kuran's follwers.' _Sakura looked at the next extremely tall vampire boy.

_'Kain Akatsuki is Hanahbua Aido's cousin and one of Kaname-sama's right hands. Nicknamed 'Wild' by several girl's of the Day Class.' _And finally her eyes landed on the last male vampire.

_'Kuran Kaname a pureblood vampire.' _Sakura glances at Yuki who stared at Kaname with a slight blush.

_'Yuki has a 'crush' on the pureblood vampire no doubt.'_ Sakura sighed again.

Sakura watched as Kaname stopped, he turned around and walked towards Zero. This caused Sakura to and wonder what Kaname was going to do.

"How are you feeling?" Zero tightened his knuckles as Kaname smiled. "Take care of yourself." Kaname then walked away and back to his group. Sakura looked at Zero a little concerned.

"If you're trying to start something, I'll challenge you anytime, Kuran-senpai." Zero said.

Sakura looked down, knowing what they meant. Sakura glanced at Yuki, Yuki was lookeing at Zero concerned, suspicious and worried but then she shook it off.

**... **

Sakura walked in the dark hallway but stopped when she saw Zero leaning on the wall; panting. Sakura sighws and walked towards Zero. Zero looked up as Sakura bent down on her knees in front of Zero.

"Zero..." Sakura whisperd and she glanced at the broken glass a few feet away. She guessed the chairman tried to make him use the blood tablets, again... Sakura mentally sighed and looked at Zero.

"Zero...come here." Sakura gently grabbed Zero's arm and put it around her shoulder. Sakura took him to his room.

Once they arrived in front of Zero's room, she opened the door and walked in. Sakura shut the door using her foot and took Zero to his bed. Sakura looked at Zero, she grabbed the blood tablet out of her pocket and handed them to Zero.

"Zero...you have to take them." Sakura whispered as Zero looked away. Sakura sighed, _'You leave me no choice.' _Sakura grabbed the glass of water from bed table, she put the blood tablet in her mouth and lastly she put the water to her lips.

Sakura set the glass down and pulled Zero's chin toward her, Zero looked at her confused while Sakura leaned towards Zero's face. Her lips touched his lips and Zero's eyes widened in shock. Sakura could feel his lips open slowly as she let all the warm water and blood tablets flow into his mouth. Sakura felt Zero swallow, Sakura slowly leaned up and saw a water droplet trail down Zero's bottom lip. Sakura licked her lips, watching Zero slowly fall asleep. Sakura softly smiled and wiped the water from his chin, she leaned in and pecked Zero's forehead.

"Good night my love." Sakura whispered and walk edout of Zero's bedroom with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter short to you. But it's worth it 'cause there's ZeroXSakura moment that you been waiting for...<em>I think<em>...**

**Anyway please reviews if you like this chapter! ^-^**


End file.
